kodochafandomcom-20200213-history
Where in Manhattan is My Daughter?
Sana privately accuses Yuko of manipulating her son to get a spot in a major play, which she openly accepts is true, and believes that it's her right as a mother. Sana is disgusted, but wants her to keep it quiet, as the truth may devastate Naozumi once again. Meanwhile, Naozumi is considering leaving the play, but Yuko forces him to remain. Away from them, Sicil had been eavesdropping, and learned through this that Naozumi's father is Gary, making them siblings. Naozumi sees her run off, and chases after her. Sana is depressed at the situation with Naozumi, but sees no way out without hurting him. Naozumi makes it to the streets on the way to the apartment, but is pursued by a gang of odd-looking men. He makes it the a phone to tell Sana what happened with Sicil, to learn that she has already learned from Rei. After the gang proves themselves harmless, he gets to the house, where Rei reluctantly contacts the Hamiltons, and Brad comes along too. Bernie has not yet been home yet, so they split into three groups; Naozumi and Gary taking the limousine to pick up leads from the police chief, Sana and Brad to search the streets, and Rei and Michelle to stay at the house. Michelle ignores her orders and sets out on her own. Suddenly, Gary gets a call saying a girl matching Sicil's appearance is preparing to jump from a billboard. Everyone but Rei rushes to this scene, and they all try to get the the girl, forced back by police. However, Gary breaks through, and runs to the top of the building, just as the girl jumps. He grabs her, and saves her life, but he realizes it's not Sicil after all, just someone who looks similar. However, now there is report of a girl falling in a ditch. Everyone goes there, but Michelle discovers the report was actually of a female alligator that got stuck. They run around town, saving multiple girls, including one from a lions cage. Meanwhile, the real Sicil slips in to the house, where Bernie sees her. He comes to her side, where she continues to insist that no one loves her. Bernie admits to not knowing the full story, but all attempts by him to convince her to stop what she's doing are thwarted by her belief that everyone is lying to her. While the rest of everyone else saves another random girl in the river, Rei calls and says they have the girl. They all come back, and when Sicil sees her parents tattered and worn, she realizes that they really do care. Naozumi, with the night having died down, says he wants to go back with his mother. But, when he gets there, she demands that he leave and never come back, as she must fulfill her end of the bargain. Sana comes in as she says that he was always a burden to her, and that was why she really left him. Stricken by his mother's horrible words, he proceeds to collect the rest of his things. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Rei Sagami *Naozumi Kamura *Mizukuchi Yuko *Rick *Gary Hamilton *Michelle Hamilton *Sicil Hamilton *Brad *Bernadette *Babbit Trivia *This episode is the first use of 'Pinch (Love Me Deeper)' by Rina Chinen as the outro song. However, a lot of pirated versions still continue to use 'DAIJO-BU'. Category:Episodes